


Early Mornings

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Matt is a Good Boyfriend, Post Series, farmer lance, happy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Matt never liked early mornings.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tried2write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tried2write/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Lou!
> 
> This could have been better and I'm sorry it's not :cri: but I hope you like it!

Mornings were not Matt’s favorite time of the day. Especially when he’d been a prisoner of the galra. Early mornings normally meant something bad when you're a prisoner of war. Even after being freed and becoming a rebel fighter, he’d hated getting up and having to face the day.

But here.

Here it was different. Calmer.

The little two bedroom house sat in a small clearing with a modest farm. Never had Matt thought this would be his life, living on a farm far away from civilization.

Yet he couldn’t imagine a better life.

His eyes drifted down to the other man in the king-sized bed. Lance, someone he hadn’t thought he’d fall in love with but here they were. Five years since the end of the war, happy as can be on their little farm. Matt thought he’d be working at the Garrison with Shiro, but here he was. Doing remote work and helping Lance take care of their chickens and Kaltenecker. It was a good life.

The altean marks on his fiance’s cheeks glowed softly in the early morning light, Lance let out a soft yawn and cuddled deeper into Matt’s arms, face pressing into the crook of his neck.

Waking up early had gotten better when he had someone to wake up to. He’d never get tired of seeing Lance so peaceful in his sleep.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Lance mumbled, his breath tickling Matt’s neck.

Matt smiled and pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple. “I can’t help it, you’re beautiful.”

He turned his face back so he could look up Matt. “Well, that’s obvious but kinda creepy.”

Matt laughed. “So modest.”

“You know it,” Lance laughed as he glanced over at the clock. “Shit! I have to go feed everyone!” He wiggled trying to get out of bed but Matt only held him tighter.

“Whoa! Relax, I took care of it, already. I wanted you to have the chance to sleep in on a Saturday.” His words seemed to have worked as Lance calmed down and settled back in Matt’s arms.

“Did you check Bianca’s wing?” he asked. “It’s getting better but she’s still favoring it and—”

Matt pressed his lips to Lance’s, the action effectively shutting the former blue paladin up. “Relax,” he said once they pulled apart. “Everything is fine. The place isn’t going to burn down just because you take a break for one morning.”

Lance huffed but the worry line between his eyebrows smoothed out. “Sorry, I just...I worry.”

“I know, you should stop otherwise your going to get wrinkles,” he smirked. 

“No! I can’t get wrinkles!” Lance giggled as he started wiggling again. “I have to get my face mask!”

“Oh no, you don’t!” Matt wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and kept the younger man down on the mattress. 

Lance let out something that sounded suspiciously close to a squeal as he was tugged back down on the bed. “Hey!”

They ended up wrestling on the bed, both of them trying to get the upper hand. Lance almost won too, but then Matt decided to play dirty, he reached up and dug his fingers into the younger man’s side.

“That tickles!” Lance screeched. He flopped back on the bed, a full belly laugh sounding around them.

Matt held Lance’s wrists above his head. “Stay.”

Lance pouted. “You always play dirty.”

The former rebel fighter grinned and pressed his lips to Lance’s neck. “You like it.” Feeling the Cuban shutter under him had a smile forming on his lips.

“M-maybe.” He arched his back like a cat, pressing his front against Matt's chest. “Fine...you win.”

Oh yes, early mornings had indeed become one of his favorite times of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [https://twitter.com/DragonWritesFic](url)


End file.
